Can't Blame A Girl for Trying
by IzzaxXxStonemXxX20
Summary: Chrystal Gilmore isn't the town princess her sister is. She's feeling abandoned and the only other person who she seems to connect with is the 'Bad Seed' that just moved to town. What's in store for two people who have similar situations stuck in crazy Stars Hollow. Story is better than summary. A.U. follows some of the story line.Ratings will change to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1:Gilmore Say What?

A.N: So this isn't my first fanfiction but this is my first attempt at Gilmore Girls. I have a vast interest in twins and so I thought I would give it a shot and introduce a twin for Rory. This is also definitely going to be JessXOcc centric, sorry for all those who are Literati lol I love Jess and Rory together as well and I just wanted to see how a story would progress between someone who is also a bit on the wild side, and I'm going to use some of the actual dialogue from the show but a lot of things are going to be changed up. Reviews are encouraged and I want to know what you guys think! I don't own any of these amazing characters I only own my Occ. Enjoy. Link to Polyvore for the story: cant_blame_girl_for_trying/collection?id=5636540

Chapter 1: Gilmore Say What?

It was finally the end of the day, no school and no homework being pushed into my face, I could just hang out with my mom and sister; finally get that down time I was waiting for. I'd been trying to find my place here, having just moved in thanks to my father.

His ability to be unreliable finally paying off after all these years and a new girlfriend deciding that now was the time he needed to 'Parent' me. That had sure ended well, I'd gone ballistic after sneaking out to drink with a few friends, she'd caught me and we had an altercation.

By altercation I really I had just screamed in her face sounding like I was possessed by some sort of demon, I'd never been so angry at someone and in that moment I was doing a good impression of my mother when she was 16.

By the end of it, it was clear that my dad had chosen her, 17 years of camaraderie thrown out the window as he told me that I was out of control.

I had let off a few colorful expletives before telling him that I hated him and that this was the last straw, I was leaving to live with mom and I wasn't coming back. My mom was more than happy to take me in, having been heartbroken at the fact she had to split me and my twin up when we were babies and my twin in question was thrilled at the prospect of me living in Stars Hollow.

I'd felt pretty good that they were on my side when I told them everything that happened and it resulted in the ultimate decision that we were going to ignore dad until we deemed our anger at him satiated.

I knew deep down that I would never forgive him but that was only because he'd been the one to raise me and most of my life it had been him and me against the world, he'd thrown it away for Sherrie.

I've been in the weird little town of Stars Hollow for a few months finding that even though the towns people were quirky they loved me like I'd been here the whole time and treated me no different than they treated Rory.

So here I was in the Gilmore home rocking out to The Distillers I had blasting on the radio I put in the kitchen, reading my favorite book while Sookie and Jackson argued in the kitchen as Sookie cooked for a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' dinner we were throwing for Luke's nephew who had just arrived in town yesterday.

Mom had wanted to help Luke make his nephew feel like this was home, I'd heard bits and pieces about the mystery nephew, his name was Jess and he'd been kicked out to the curb and moved from New York to our lovely little town, I knew how he must have felt.

And as I danced around the kitchen reading 'In Our Time' a collection of short stories by Hemingway that my grandfather Richard had gifted to me for my 16th birthday knowing that we shared a love for Ernest, my sister sat in her room doing an assignment that wasn't due for another week.

Rory and I differed when it came to the schooling thing, she went to Chilton aspiring to be a journalist; her eyes set on Harvard. I had opted out of the whole private school experience much to my father's parent's dismay as well as my other set of grandparents. Straub and Francine saw me as a way to start over and give me the future they wanted for my father, Richard and Emily just wanted me to be like Rory. I just wanted to finish school easy or not and if I got into an Ivy League then I would go to an Ivy League, I just didn't have my future planned that far ahead.

For now Stars Hollow High would do. As I turned my thoughts back to the book in my hands my mother energetically bounced her way into the kitchen, announcing that our dinner guests had arrived, with a sigh I walked over to my radio and turned it off as Luke entered the kitchen arguing/flirting with my crazy mother.

He turned his attention to me and smiled awkwardly, "Hey Chrystal"

I smiled back at him in amusement, I'd only ever met Luke on my holiday visits to mom and Rory when I lived with my dad so Luke and I weren't as close as say him and Rory but I knew that he was still a really great guy and totally in love with my mother.

"Hey Luke" I responded, leaning against the wall as I finished the last paragraph of one of the stories.

But my attention was yet again taken away from my book as I glanced up to see the second figure appear behind Luke, the nephew.

Jess was average height, a little bit taller than me but not towering like Rory's boyfriend Dean, he was handsome even with the scowl on his face, his hazel brown eyes were narrowed as he was harassed by Sookie and Jackson's antics, and his dark hair was messy in a way that actually took time and a lot of hair gel.

He was bad boy incarnate and I knew just by looking at him that he was trouble, which meant that _I_ was going to be in trouble. I didn't realize that I'd been staring at him until his narrowed eyes met mine and his scowl turned into a smirk as he took in my 'Clash' band tee. I blushed under his gaze and his smirk turned into a face of interest as his eyes settled on the cover of my book.

I frowned as curiosity filled me, did he like Hemingway as well? I hadn't met anyone else besides my grandfather. Rory read just as much as I did but she detested poor Ernest for some reason unknown to me, we'd definitely had many arguments about it.

I walked into the bedroom I shared with Rory and set my book down on my desk next to my other favorite book 'Howl'. I sat on the bed shuffling through my C.D's when my mom popped her head into the room.

"Are you just gunna sit in here all night? Come on girls dinner time!" She exclaimed loudly before walking away.

Rory sighed and closed her laptop; Jess chose this time to walk into our room.

"Hey, I'm Rory" She introduced.

"Jess" He answered simply.

Rory smiled and walked out of the room to join everyone for dinner, leaving me alone with the James Dean wannabe.

"I'm Chrystal" I put out awkwardly as he studied my book shelf.

"Yeah I figured" He mused.

"Nice to meet you" I muttered.

He just continued to study all my books before looking at me, "Wow aren't we hooked on phonics?" He drawled with a hint of sarcasm.

I played with a strand of my blue streaked hair nervously as I looked back at him, "Yeah I uh read a lot. Do you read?" I asked lamely.

I mentally kicked myself, 'Good going Gilmore, Oh do you read? What kind of lame question is that' I scolded myself silently.

Jess shrugged at my question, "Not much" was his reply as he picked up my copy of 'Howl'.

I shifted on my bed, "I could loan that to you if you want, it's great" I offered politely.

He set it down and shook his head, "No thanks"

I shrugged and stood up from my bed, "Oh okay, well if you change your mind…" I trailed off being interrupted by my mother popping into the room again.

"Okay, we really need to get Jackson away from the lemons now, so we're moving the feast in the living room" She informed before walking away again.

"Be right there" I called after her with a chuckle.

"So do these open?" Jess asked as he studied my windows.

I frowned, "Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push" I instructed in confusion.

He smirked back at me, "Great, shall we?" He asked gesturing to my windows.

I stared at him blankly, he wanted to bail; He wanted me to sneak out my window with him and do God knows what, definite trouble. If I'd been living with my dad when this happened then I wouldn't have questioned it I would have said, "Hell yeah" and gone with the potentially dangerous boy I didn't know but I had respect for my mom and she wasn't like my dad, she would flip.

With a sigh, I shook my head "No" I said firmly.

He tilted his head in surprise, "Why?"

I rolled my eyes and closed the window he had opened, "Because, Eval Coneval, It's a Tuesday night in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to bail to. The 24-hour mini-mart just closed twenty minutes ago" I explained slowly.

He shrugged, "So we'll walk around, or sit on a bench and stare at our shoes" He replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Look, Sookie just made a ton of really great food and I'm starving and though it may not seem like it right at this moment, it's gunna be fun. Trust me" I tried to coerce.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't even know you"

I widened my baby blue eyes and gave him the most innocent look I could pull off, while wearing smoky eyeliner, and pouted a little, "Well don't I look trustworthy" I asked sweetly.

"Maybe if you were your sister" He responded smartly.

I glared, "Come on, let's eat" I said leading him into the kitchen.

To my surprise he followed, I stopped and looked back at him, "You want a soda?" I offered.

"It's okay I'll get it" he offered quickly.

I shrugged and went to the living room to eat my weight in food, thanks to the Gilmore genetics.

As I dug into my food Sookie announced that she had forgotten the Garlic Bread, I not only realized that Jess still hadn't joined, which made me suspicious, but now my mom was standing to go get the bread. I quickly jumped to my feet and hurried towards the kitchen, "I'll get it!" I called back.

My mom shrugged and plopped back down in her chair with a grunt which Luke muttered, "very lady like of you" to which my mom replied back starting another flirty argument, I rolled my eyes, those two needed to get a room.

I didn't see Jess anywhere in the kitchen or the downstairs bathroom which confirmed my rising suspicion that he was up to no good. So I grabbed the bread out of the oven and made my way over to the back door. I peeked out the window to see Jess' back facing me as he casually took a swig of one of my mom's beers.

He had a way of holding the bottle and leaning on the balustrade that was so serene. I almost felt guilty for disturbing him, except that he was supposed to be inside drinking coke, not beer. I felt like such a hypocrite, I'd done my fair share of partying but for some reason I really didn't want my mom finding him and hating him, then she wouldn't approve of me getting to know him and I felt like he needed a friend. I know I did.

I stepped onto the porch shutting the door quietly behind me, "I'm not exactly sure this is the parent-approved fun you're supposed to be having" I joked lightly.

Jess didn't face me as he responded quickly to my jab with a, "Ah interesting observation you've made, Miss Gilmore. I'm not exactly sure this is the appropriate place for a young lady such as you to be gallivanting in after dark"

I snorted, "Gallivanting?"

"Damn, too much?" he mocked.

I nodded, "I'd say so"

"I was feeling ambitious" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see" I replied, sitting on the porch swing.

Jess turned to face me as we conversed, now he leaned his elbows on the railing so that he appeared even more tranquil than he had before; this tranquil, however, was accompanied by minor hints of annoyance and a casual smirk on his face.

I began to rock peacefully, and Jess, his free hand in his pocket, slumped his tired figure on the other side of the swing. We swung comfortably for a moment, while I was stuck deep in thought.

I grabbed the beer from his hand and took a long drink much to his surprise, the warmth from the alcohol almost comforting to me. I played with the label on the bottle as I contemplated our situation.

"You know" I began, but paused, letting the air clear.

He stayed silent, as if letting me gather my thoughts. I handed him back the bottle with a small smile.

"Stars Hollow isn't as bad as it's cracked up to be" I finally finished.

"Huh" he grunted.

I sniffed," I mean, it's not everyone's cup of tea, but, as far as tea is concerned…it's very good tea"

He gave me a questioning glance, and I couldn't help but be amused at my own analogy.

I chuckled lightly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…Stars Hollow may not be as diverse or as exciting as New York, or even Boston. I'll give you that. But something about this place makes it feel like home. I've visited for as long as I can remember and we have a giant yarn ball and amazing cakes and Luke's Diner and this awesome bridge where almost no one ever goes-"

"Bridge?" Jess cut me off in interest.

"Yeah I discovered it when I was visiting one Christmas, it's this really quaint place, I guess. I go there to read or clear my mind when everything else is too chaotic" I revealed, thinking back to my past experiences at the bridge.

It was a place everyone knew about but only Rory and I dared to go. It was old and worn and perfect, I was absolutely in love with it. It was the first place I went to when I was kicked out and moved here, I'd never told anyone else besides Rory about the bridge, my sanctuary, and now a stranger named Jess who drank beer, looked like he aspired to be James Dean and didn't read much knew about it. I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"You said something about Boston and visiting" Jess mumbled.

I looked at my converse in embarrassment, "Hey you're not the only one who was forced out of their home and moved here. The only difference is I like this place and I've had a long time to get used to it" I laughed bitterly.

"You got kicked out? Sorry if I seem a little surprised" He snipped.

I looked at him feeling a flash of anger, "Hey don't act like you know a damn thing about me! You don't know the shit I've been through and you sure as hell don't know what kind of person I am or what kind of life I've had. I just thought maybe you could use a friend but if you're gunna be an ass then fine, consider the message received" I hissed.

Jess stared at me silently with his dark eyes showing a bit of surprise at my outburst. I took a deep breath and got to my feet,

"We should get back to the party before someone comes looking for us" I muttered lowly.

A little confused at the sudden change of pace, Jess just nodded and gave a simple "Okay" before getting off the porch swing to go inside.

"Oh and Jess" I began; he looked up at me questioningly. "You might want to dispose of that" I finished pointing to the bottle in his hands.

"Right" and with that he tossed it into the giant green trash bin.

I was stuffed to capacity and still a little bitter over my outburst at Jess. But I was satisfied; Sookie's meals had a way of sneaking up on you long after you had finished eating. I said goodbye to all our guests, though Luke and Jess had yet to leave, and retired to my room to read.

Mom and Luke were flirting unabashedly in the kitchen while Rory was upstairs showering, and Jess…who knew?

"Knock, knock" he called good- humoredly from my door frame.

'Speak of the Devil' I thought sarcastically, "come in" I muttered as I looked up from my place on the bed. I was reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ , a book I'd read no less than 20 times.

"Huh" Jess voiced curiously.

"Yes?" I asked in slight annoyance.

"Nothing, I just didn't really peg you as the type to read Salinger"

I huffed, "Fair enough, I didn't really peg you as the type to read" I bit back.

"Touché" He grunted.

"Someone's been practicing their French" I mused sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm does not become you" He quipped back.

I smirked, "Yes but it does sustain me" I giggled feeling my previous anger at him disperse a little.

"Have a seat" I added, motioning to the chair at Rory's desk.

"Actually, I just came to say goodbye"

"Oh" I responded trying to hide the slight disappointment I felt.

"So goodnight, Chrystal"

"Night, Jess" I mumbled.

And with that he slid out of view, closing the door behind him. I couldn't suppress my smile any longer that is until Rory came into the room ready for bed. I put a book marker in my book and leaned against my pillows thinking that maybe Stars Hollow would have a lot more to offer now.

A/N So what did you guys think?! Really I want some reviews I think that this will be some good to come. Eeep! So now as I drink my coffee to stay up, I'm going to be thinking about the next adventures for our lovely duo. Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2:Stand in the Rain

A.N Here's chapter 2! I am super excited about this. I just want to reiterate that I do not own the GG characters I only own Miss Chrystal Hayden. Anyway here comes more Jess wooo. Don't forget to review please and let me know some of your thoughts.

Polyvore Link for this chapter: chapter/set?id=204828212

Chapter 2: Stand in the Rain

It was raining.

I had always loved the rain, like my mom loved the snow. 'It seems so cliché' I thought as I quickly and quietly snuck out of bed. I loved walks in the rain, it wasn't even 4 in the morning but that never stopped me before.

I pulled on my rain boots not bothering with a rain coat and went into the kitchen to write a note for Rory and my mom.

 _It's raining. I'll be back before 6 in case you wake up early. Not likely that mom will ever get this._

 _Love ya,_

 _Chrystal_

I felt satisfied with my note. After all, mom wasn't one for waking up early, especially on mornings she considered drab. The only one who would probably get it was Rory as she was getting ready for school but even then, I would probably be back by that time.

I felt a smile spread across my face as I skipped silently through the front door. I listened as my feet fell into step, gradually becoming one with the pavement. My boots made sound at first, but as I found my rhythm, the squeak of my rain boots came to match the pitter-patter of the rain.

I let the rain droplets collect on my figure until my shirt was stuck to me and my hair was matted to my skull. I was warm despite the fact that it was probably below 50 degrees outside and I was wet. Nothing could ruin moments like this.

I let my body carry me to the place where I felt most at home- my sanctuary, my palace, my kingdom. The bridge was the place that I commanded. It was mine from the time that I was young; it was the Oz to my Kansas.

I approached the wooden mass, I looked up to the clouds and enjoyed the cold droplets on my face; I closed my eyes and continued to walk to the very center of the bridge. It was there and only there I could truly find my rainy day happiness. I had even carved my initials on my favorite spot when I was 10 to ensure that no one but I could claim it. Rory had thrown a fit when I'd done it yelling at me about 'vandalism' and how it was against the law.

I'd just shrugged her off and continued to do it. Such was the way of our relationship. I was the wild child and she was the town princess.

I opened my eyes to look at the bridge, careful not to fall in, and noticed a slumped mass seated precisely on my spot. I was taken aback at first but quickly regained my posture. Determined to have my spot back I stomped over to reclaim what was rightfully mine.

"Excuse me, but you're in my seat" I huffed.

I let out a small gasp when I saw it was Jess who had stolen my spot.

He smirked up at me, "I don't see your name on it"

I glared down at him, "That's because you're sitting on it"

Jess shifted his weight to he could look beneath himself.

"Huh. C.H.G what's the 'H' for? Horrifying?" He joked as he slid a few inches to the right.

I rolled my eyes, "You're so funny. It stands for Hayden. My name is Chrystal Victoria Hayden-Gilmore" I responded bluntly.

Jess made a face, "Jeez, that's a mouthful" He teased.

I felt extremely out of place. I had made a mistake when I had insinuated that I liked to come to the bridge, and now I would have to pay. I took a seat, much to close to Jess for my taste, and dangled my feet over the edge. The water was just low enough to miss grazing the soles of my boots.

"I have both my mom and dad's last name" I muttered to him.

I was agitated that he had disrupted me at the time I was most vulnerable, I didn't have enough reaction time to fully regain my composure.

"So what brings you here?" I finally asked.

Jess shrugged "I needed to get out of that apartment, it was getting cramped" He answered shortly.

I nodded but didn't say anything; we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He asked suddenly.

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the bridge, I shook my head.

"Not really, Rory and mom overheard Luke talking to your mom on the phone the day you came. I'm pretty sure he didn't tell my mom too much when she invited you guys over because she never said anything to me, neither did Rory and they usually tell me everything" I explained quietly, staring at the water.

"That's probably for the best" He replied and I couldn't help but look over at him.

"I mean, I'm probably not what this town would consider as a 'first-class upright citizen'" he added bitterly.

I frowned, "Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" I asked him. I hadn't seen him anywhere except here, this morning and the night of the dinner. 'So how is any one supposed to form any sorts of opinion about him?' I thought.

"How would I go about changing their minds? The second I stepped off that bus every single person in this town had me pegged as a 'bad seed', someone to guard their daughter's from, and more importantly, in their minds at least, someone to hide their good china from" He ranted.

I didn't say anything for a moment. This was the most I'd ever heard Jess say at once and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"My mom didn't" I finally replied. "She invited you into our home"

"I didn't see the crystals out…or the good china"

I snorted at his comment, "That's because she doesn't have any. To her that night was just about inviting in a new friend, making you comfortable. You haven't made any efforts towards her though" '

I didn't know why I was getting so worked up, there was just something about Jess' flippant attitude that reminded me way too much of me and rubbed me the wrong way.

Jess sighed, "I know you. And I know Rory and Lorelai and-"

I cut him off sharply, "We already had this argument Jess. You don't know me, you don't know them. You might know our breakfast order or where we live but you know nothing about us"

"What I mean is I've known people like the three of you. And none of it matters. Whatever is said and done in the beginning doesn't matter because everyone lets you down eventually. The only person you can rely on is yourself" Jess finished.

I stared at him and it was like looking in a mirror, I hadn't met anyone else who was so young yet so jaded. It made me incredibly sad for him…and me. 

"Not everyone will let you down. I know that to be the truth, there will always be someone you can count on" I whispered.

"What makes you think I'll believe your rose-colored perception of the world? All you know is this town" He griped.

I got to my feet and glared down at him, "There you go again acting like you know my life story. I rarely ever got to see my mom and sister growing up. My dad's not reliable he couldn't keep a job to save his life so we were constantly moving and I was constantly having to be the grownup when I was a kid. For the first 8 years of my life we moved from basement to basement I didn't see the inside of an apartment until I was 10. My life isn't perfect, I'm not perfect. I partied too much I've done stupid crap because my dad didn't have rules for me. The moment he decided to be a father he forced me out of my home and turned his back on me. So you don't have to believe me. That's fine. You just keep living in your angry little shell. But I promise there will come a day when you realize that I was right" I ranted quickly.

I took a deep breath and turned on my heel walking away from Jess, angry at him yet again. Only this time I had no desire to fix it.

As I walked back to the house, I fought to suppress the thoughts that lingered around the angry teen I had encountered all before 6 AM. Of course when I got home Rory was getting ready and mom was still asleep upstairs, I walked into the room and stripped out of my rain soaked clothes, Rory glanced over at me but didn't comment on my appearance, she knew my love for rain and she knew exactly where I'd gone.

Even after I'd dressed in different clothes for the day, the smell of rain mingled along with Jess' wet leather and cigarette smoke. By the time I had finished getting ready for the day it was only 5:59 so I took my time with my hair and makeup.

I blow dried my hair and did my makeup with extra care. Feeling confident in my appearance and ready to begin the day, I went to wait for my mother in the kitchen with Rory, pulling out my Hemingway novel.

Our mother stumbled into the room on one heel three minutes later, mumbled, "Luke's" pulled on her other shoe, and, grabbing her purse from the banister, exited house with Rory and I at her tail.

It was still raining, though it had reduced to more of a sprinkle since earlier that morning, so we raced for the Jeep. Mom was at Luke's before I had enough time to buckle my seat belt. Clearly, we differed greatly in our opinions of rainy days.

Rory and Mom immediately started bantering about a paper she had written; mom was trying to convince Rory that it was A-plus material. I just sat back enjoying the show in amusement at their antics.

Luke approached out table quickly and filled our mugs with coffee.

"Coffee…coffee. Okay, what do you want, Eggs? Toast? Combo?" Luke rushed.

"What's the rush there zippy?" Mom commented.

Luke sighed, "I'm just swamped this morning. I was supposed to have help but I don't. So order right now or I'm bringing the both of you an egg white omelet with a side of steamed spinach" He threatened.

I made a look of horror at Rory,

"We want pancakes" Rory answered for me.

"French toast" mom shouted quickly after.

"Thankyou" Luke muttered as he wrote down our order.

I watch as Jess appears from behind the curtain that led upstairs, I scowled as I saw him but didn't turn away.

Luke stopped when he saw Jess enter, "Jess, you were supposed to be down here. . . .What the hell is that? Luke had started to scold been then stopped and pointed at Jess' Metallica t-shirt.

"What?" Jess asks defensively.

"That" Luke yells continuing to point.

"That is a shirt" Jess explains slowly.

"Change" Luke demands.

"What?"

"Go upstairs and change your shirt" Luke repeated.

Jess stood there stubbornly, "I like this shirt"

"How can you like that shirt?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It brings out my eyes" Jess responded sarcastically.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle; Jess must have heard me because he met my eyes and smirked at me. I let my scowl fall back into place and looked away from him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hey, part of the deal of you staying here is that you work here, and when you work here you will wear proper work attire, and that is not proper work attire. Now go upstairs and change into something that won't scare the hell out of my customers" Luke yelled.

"Whatever you say Uncle Luke" I heard Jess sigh before running back up the stairs.

I looked over to my mom and Rory who were giggling like little girls.

"Gross shirt" mom offered.

"Good band though" I replied.

Mom and Rory nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah"

Luke brought over our food and I ate it as fast as I could, knowing that school was starting soon and I needed to find a seat in class that I didn't absolutely hate.

Shoving the last bite of pancake in my mouth I said bye to mom and Rory, heading towards the door.

Much to my dismay Jess followed me out the door and was heading in the same direction I was.

"So are you going to be mad at me all day?" He teased.

I looked back at him in disbelief, "Are you for real?" I demanded.

He shrugged and sped up to walk beside me, I moved away from him and scowled looking at the ground as I walked to school.

"You're such a jerk" I muttered.

"What! Sorry I couldn't hear you" Jess said loudly.

I stopped walking and turned to him, feeling my face getting hot,

"I said you're a freaking Jerk!" I screeched, much to my embarrassment I was standing in front of the school so now everyone was looking at us.

I blushed and shot Jess one last glare before running away to my first class.

School passed by quickly much to my relief and I had managed to avoid Jess for the most part, we had some of the same classes but I made it a point to sit as far away from him as I could.

After I finished my homework I headed to my bridge again when I arrived there, I wanted to scream. I wish I'd never let him stay there in the first place.

What had I been thinking that night? Who cared if he didn't like Stars Hollow? I should have never told him about my bridge that night.

But I had told him and he was here now.

And I loved this place, so I would just have to learn to share. For someone who'd been raised an only child that was easier said than done.

Just as I had made up my mind to go home, I heard his voice.

"I shouldn't have said what I did this morning. I'm sorry"

I turned back to see Jess watching me. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. But it was a welcome surprise.

Coming closer, I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I'm sure you know more of the world than this town. You said you moved a lot right?"

"That's right" I replied.

"My mom also has this Europe trip planned for when Rory and I graduate. So I'll be even more worldly" I added jokingly.

"Or at the very least, European-y" Jess joked back.

I laughed and watched as the smallest of smiles graced Jess' face for just a second. "Why did you say all that stuff to me this morning?" I asked quietly.

"Because I-I was…angry"

"At me?"

"No. Not at you, you haven't done anything. I was angry at…everyone else. My dad left. My mom sent me away to live with a stranger. And Luke's letting his idiot sister impose on his life in a really big way. It's just…None of it's fair"

"Yeah, I really get it" I replied honestly. There were times when I found myself getting more and more upset for what my dad had done, getting upset at my mom for letting him take me in the first place knowing full and well he would never be ready. And I hated myself for being so angry at one of the two people who created me.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this" Jess admitted, cutting through the silence.

"Because I get it, because I want you too" I told him, looking him in the eye.

"It's late. You should get home" he informed me, turning away and rubbing his hands together to keep warm. Only then did I notice the temperature drop. Was it going to snow soon?

"I don't have to go. If you want to-"I started softly.

"No. You should. I'm a 'bad seed' remember? Your mom wouldn't want you hanging around me"

"Jess-"

"I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast and we can walk to school together right?" He said as he got to his feet.

"Right" I murmured as I watched him walk away, trying to figure out what had just happened. It was as if he'd opened a vein, but then, too much personal information was leaking or and a clot had formed to stem the flow. I wished there was a way for him to stay open, but I would have to wait it out.


	3. Chapter 3:Moderately Scandelous

A.N Yaaay chapter 3 so exciting! I know that not a lot of this makes sense but the point of this is that it vaguely follows the story line and some of the script. Hope that's not too weird this is very much a A.U of sorts. I just figured that since Chrystal doesn't have a boyfriend breathing down her neck and she's actually going through a lot of the same emotions that maybe Jess actually opens up to her more and a lot earlier. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and also I do not own these amazing G.G characters.

Polyvore Link for this chapter: chapter/set?id=204872857

Chapter 3: Moderately Scandalous

It was between Midnight and Sunrise that I thought about Jess. I thought of how he was more interesting than a lot of the guys that had come in and out of my life would ever have been in the sense that he challenged me and made me think.

I thought of the way he looked when he thought no one else was watching him. I had caught my first glimpse of this Jess when he snuck out of the dinner party to relax on my back porch. It was the very first time I had seen him like that at all.

Much to my dismay I couldn't help but think of what it would be like for him to hold me in his arms. I didn't think about us kissing or making love, just the simple thoughts of us curled by a fire, or, perhaps on a bridge, reading, talking, whatever. Just being.

I wanted that with someone-the ability to just be with someone for hours on end, not necessarily feeling the need to say something to clear the air. Comfortable silence was what I longed for more than anything.

It had been a week since our conversation on the bridge, we normally walked to school together, mostly silent sometimes debating music and books but the last couple of days he'd been M.I.A.

When 5:45 hit this morning and the sound of cheery chickens woke me up, I pushed aside all the thoughts of Jess to the back of my mind to be revisited at a different time.

"Pineapples?" Mom questioned in disbelief.

"For the last time, yes! Pineapples!" Rory cried in exasperation.

"That's so random. And ironic. Who is deathly allergic to pineapples?"

"Well, apparently Alec the fruit guy" I offered as we walked through the front door of Luke's.

Mom and Rory had been having this conversation since we left the house.

"But why would you become a fruit guy if you know that you go into anaphylactic shock if you eat a pineapple. I mean honestly. 'What do you want to be when you grow up, _Al'_. 'Oh, I don't know, maybe a fruit guy, so I can die of something more interesting than old age" My mom mocked.

"Ahem" Luke articulated to get our attention.

"I'll have the usual" Mom dismissed.

"Me too, me too" Rory and I said at the same time, before looking at each other in horror.

Mom made a face at us, "Jeez I told you guys none of that weird twin stuff, it was cute when you were 3 now it's just plain creepy"

Luke rolled his eyes at us, "What do you mean, 'the usual', you get something different every time you come in here!"

"I beg to differ! Come on! Tell him girls" Mom argued.

I shrugged, "Well, he's got a point there"

"Oho, what? Don't make me disinherit you" Mom threatened.

"Or you could just order so I don't have to give the table to someone who will" Luke said in irritation.

"We're the only three people in here!" Mom protested.

"Hey!" Kirk cried from the counter.

"Fine" Luke began, "but could you make up your damn mind already"

"4 star services here I tell ya, umm I want pancakes with a side of pancakes" My mom beamed.

"Ooh, me too, me too!" Rory and I said again at the same time.

We glared at each other, "You stop. No, you!" we managed to mimic perfectly.

"oooh and those little sausage thingies. And lots of maple syrup" Mom answered ignoring the second creepy twin moment.

Rory and I both nodded in agreement this time, still scowling at each other.

"You three disgust me" He scoffed as he made his way back to the counter.

"He loves us" Mom said loud enough so Luke could hear her.

I chuckled and nodded.

Jess walked up to the table coffee pot in hand, "Coffee?"

"Oh, yeah thanks. How are you Jess?" Mom asked politely.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything" He replied with a shrug as he filled up our cups.

"Well then it's going to be a good day" Rory joked.

Jess nodded and walked back over to Luke who had our food in hand, "it's 7:45"

Luke frowned, "So?"

"So do you want me to go to school or do you want to openly defy child labor laws?"

Luke grunted and set our food down in front of us, "Fine go. Stay out of trouble"

Jess smirked, "Guess that means calling off the chickie run down at the salt flax" he snorted.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Out!" He demanded. Jess gave him one last smirk and walked out the door.

"Wow, so much love" Mom teased.

I nodded as I shoveled food in my mouth, "Okay I gotta go I'm going to be late" I said drinking the last of my coffee.

"Bye Sweets! Have a good day. Learn stuff" Mom called out to me as I walked to school.

Lane, Rory and I were walking down the street as Lane ranted about her day.

"So, Janie Fertman's trying to be my friend again" Lane explained.

"Yikes. What kind of vibe are you giving her?" Rory asked sympathetically

"Oh, my patented Keith Richards circa 1969 'don't mess with me' vibe, with a thousand-yard Asian stare thrown in." Lane replied simply.

I made a face, "That should do it" I encouraged.

I looked across the street and stopped when I saw the police car in front of Doose's Market I frowned and noted the groups of people standing around something.

"What's happening over there?" I asked Rory and Lane before crossing the street.

We all walk towards Rory's boyfriend Dean who's standing just outside the crowd.

"What's going on?" Rory asked him.

"I don't know. I got here and this is what I found. I mean, I told him it looked fake, but he didn't believe me" Dean shrugged after gesturing to the outlined body and police tape.

Rory shook her head, "And you have such an honest face" She sighed.

Dean grinned, "Well, he must not love me as much as you do"

I made a face and Lane commented, "Okay you two are officially sickening" before walking away.

I moved away from the happy couple and chuckled as Taylor continued to freak out about the 'Crime' in front of his store.

"Everyone's accounted for Taylor. It looks like this is just an elaborate prank" The police woman explains.

"But it looks so real. Where'd they get the police tape?" Taylor argued.

"Kids have their ways" The policewoman shrugs.

"Who'd be depraved enough, to pull a stupid prank like this?" Taylor demanded.

"It's hard to say."

My eyes roamed the crowd and landed on a smirking Jess who stood across the street watching the commotion in amusement. He caught my eyes and his smirk grew, I couldn't help but smile back and shake my head at him before watching him turn and walk away from the crowds.

Later that night we went to the town meeting with Luke, It went well until they spent the majority of it attacking Luke, and saying that he needs to send Jess back home. I'd never seen Luke so angry as he defended his nephew, I myself was angry that the town was taking his pranks way too seriously.

"Boys, please. The bottom line here is that there is a consensus among townspeople who are in agreement that Stars Hollow was a better place before Jess got here" Taylor interjected as Luke and Bootsy got into a one on one argument.

This time I stood up and everyone went silent and looked at me including Luke.

"Hey, I haven't lived here as long as my mom and my sister, and I didn't get to know Luke as long as them but what you're all doing right now is really terrible. Luke is trying his best and I just want you all to know that you don't even know Jess. I know he doesn't talk that much and he has a surly attitude sometimes but did you ever stop to think that maybe there's a reason for all that? So instead of sharpening your pitchforks ready to storm the diner how about you all just lay off!" I yelled.

"Honey" my mom coaxed quietly pulling at my sleeve.

I shook my head at her, "No mom. I know exactly how he feels and I'm not just going to stand by and let you people attack my friend, Or Luke" I added before turning on my heel and storming out of the dance hall.

I walked quickly down the street, not sure where I was going, I found myself standing outside of Doose's market staring down at the chalk outline of a body on the sidewalk.

"Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner"

I turned to see Jess walking up to me, I frowned and turned back to look at anything but him.

"I'm fine" I grunted, crossing my arms.

"Feeling succinct today?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much"

"Hmm. Did I do something to offend you?" He asked bluntly.

I shot him a look, "Me?"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Good"

I sighed, "You might want to ask Luke that same question though"

"Meaning?"

I turned to him angrily, "You've got this whole town down on him"

"Really? How did I do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know how you did that"

"I'm not really familiar with the blue book laws in this town, so you can be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday" Jess starts.

I gesture down to the chalk outline and he pauses.

"Ah. What about it?"

"You did it. The whole town knows you did and now they want you gone. They had a meeting about it"

Jess frowned, "You actually went to that bizarro meeting? Those things are so _To Kill a Mockingbird"_

"Yes, I went. And Luke went. And when he got there the whole town ganged up on him. They all want you gone" I explained.

"Wow, bummer" Jess muttered mockingly.

I shook my head, "He's standing there yelling at everyone and defending you and paying back Taylor for his lettuce losses…"

"Wait, his what?"

"Now Luke's a pariah and it's all because of you. But what a shock you don't really care" I mumbled.

Jess shrugged, "I didn't say that"

I frowned, "Go away I'm tired of talking to you" I grumbled.

"Okay" Jess said, turning to walk down the sidewalk.

"You don't care about Luke or anyone's feelings" I call after him angrily.

He stops and turns to face me, "You got a second wind, huh?"

"All he does is stick up for you and all you do is make his life harder, I stuck up for you tonight. But I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield but I think it sucks. Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for Rory, Okay, second wind over" I ended.

"You stuck up for me? I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him"

I scoffed, "funny I never pegged you as clueless, my mistake"

"Okay. I get it. No, no, I do, I get it. So did you at least think it was funny?"

I shook my head and tried to hide my smile, "That is so not the point"

Jess smirked, "Come on you stuck up for me in that lunatic town meeting you thought it was funny"

I glanced over at him, "I stuck up for you because you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends attacked" I answered honestly.

Jess didn't say anything back; I fiddled with the ends of my sleeves and looked at him nervously.

"Um I have go I'm sure my mom is wondering where I am, I'll see you around" I added lamely.

Jess nodded before turning to walk away; "Seems to turn out that way, doesn't it" he called back.

"Oh man, it's such a relief to have that Sookie thing fixed." Mom sighs as we sit at one of the tables in the diner the next day.

"I know. I hate fighting with friends" Rory offers.

I nod in agreement, "That's what enemies are for"

"And God knows we have our share of those" Rory added.

"People who eat crunchy food with their mouths open" Mom started.

"People who dog ear library books" I mused.

Mom snorted "People who spit when they talk"

"Oh gross, you got me in the eye!" Rory exclaimed.

"I did not" Mom defended.

"You totally did!" Rory argued.

Mom narrowed her eyes, "You're full of it"

"Luke, where's my toast?" I called across the diner.

Luke looks over at me awkwardly, "Ah, it's gonna take a while. My big toaster's broken so I got stuck with just this dinky one."

Jess walks up and pushes down the handle on the big toaster, showing Luke that it works.

"How did that happen?" Luke asked, pressing the handle up and down.

"You're gonna break that." Jess grunted.

"It was broken before" Luke stated.

"Well it must've got better" Jess offered sarcastically.

"Inanimate objects don't usually get better. Did you fix this?"

"Please." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Jess..."

"I have no idea what you're babbling about. I don't fix things" Jess snapped.

"But yesterday…"

"I got school." Jess cut him off

I smile as I watch Jess leave the diner.


	4. Chapter 4:Run Away, Little Gilmore

A.N Welcome to chapter 4 lovelies, I've had a cup of coffee and a pb&j sandwich I am ready to rock. I hope you've liked the story so far. I don't have a whole lot of idea on where I want it to go I mean it has to _kind_ of follow the story line. This chapter has a whole lot of Jess and Chrystal in it. I'm thinking that there needs to be a little drama soon so in later chapters I'm going to bring Christopher into the picture, I'm thinking along the lines of the car crash? But per usual I do not own any of the G.G characters I only own my Occ.

Polyvore link for this chapter: chapter/set?id=204882103

Chapter 4: Run Away, Little Gilmore

The Stars Hollow Used Book Fair was just around the corner, and in my world that meant comfortable shoes, crisp autumn air, and stacks upon stacks of 5cent pocket-sized editions of my favorite must-reads. Yes, for me, The Stars Hollow Used Book Fair was a harbinger of fall.

The distinctive smell of aged paperbacks would once again fill the air. Fall would begin to settle in. Various reds and oranges and yellows and greens would litter the streets. No matter how many outrageous carnivals and celebrations Stars Hollow may have put together in the past, the book festival was by far its greatest accomplishment.

I had one tradition in particular in relation to the Book Fair when I visited. I would shower at night so as to be clean and fresh in the morning. I would hop noiselessly out of bed at 6AM the Saturday of the book fair so as not to wake my mom and Rory, who normally joined me later at the fair, and I would put on a previously put-together outfit and walk to Luke's.

The sun had only just begun to rise in the sky by the time I had made it out door, so the sky was coated in a thick, pale grey mist that was able to sufficiently light my way. I hoped that the brilliant autumn blue would peek through in good time, but I did not occupy myself too much with this dilemma.

I was alone on the streets, for everyone in Stars Hollow was either just waking up or still in bed, but I did not feel lonely. The familiar town enveloped me much like a dear friend would in a hug and I graciously returned the gesture by letting my feet carry me to the gazebo before I reached my final destination.

I sat for a while with my hands on my knees so that I could lean comfortably forward and take in the scenery. The trees with their leaves, the leaves with their ever changing pigments—I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath through my nostrils. The cool crisp air filled my lungs and I let it out with a content sigh. I suddenly felt alive and fresh in a way that even coffee could not make me feel. It was a feeling of rebirth.

With a spring in my step and a happy countenance, I headed from the gazebo towards Luke's.

"Morning Luke" I greeted pleasantly as I half skipped over to the counter.

"Its times like these that I truly doubt that you are your mothers daughter"

"Coffee?" I grinned.

Luke sighed, "And then I say to myself, 'What the hell, are you crazy? Of course she's Lorelai's daughter. She looks exactly like Rory and they practically inhale coffee"

I just smiled in response to Luke's opposition to us Gilmore girls' caffeine intake. He was probably right, after all, but it was still comical to witness how worked up he could get over something so seemingly unimportant as the amount of caffeine a few girls consumed on a daily basis.

As Luke set my mug before mem the phone began to ring. He simply grunted in response to the disturbance and, after four sonorous 'brrrriiiings' Luke picked up.

At the same time, a thud was heard from the upstairs. I assumed that Jess had been woken by the early telephone call and fallen out of bed. Luke heard the overhead noise as well and asked me if I'd be willing to go see what the 'ruckus' was about. Not wanting Luke to have to cut his conversation short—Luke really needed to invest in some good cordless phone—I slid past the curtain and up the stairs I went.

I knocked on the apartment door twice.

"It's open" He called sleepily and annoyed.

"Huh" was his response at seeing that it was a very awake me at his door and not, well, a very annoyed and gruff Luke.

"Yeah, Luke was… and the phone, and then there was a noise, so I just kind of came…here" I babbled, slightly flustered at the sight of Jess in such a state as he was.

He had only just woken up, after all, and it looked as though he was only just pulling on his pants as I entered. I contemplated my words after I had said them. Sometimes I truly doubted that my sanity was any better than my mothers. Rambling incoherently was her forte.

"Okay" He nodded sagely.

He turned around and walked into the kitchen, permitting me entrance further into the apartment. In those five seconds he spent getting form the doorway to the kitchen, I continued to take in his appearance.

His hair had that just-out-of-bed look that people strove for but no one could ever really achieve unless they had truly just gotten out of bed. His hair was a little longer than it generally appeared in public, and I wondered if this change was due to growth or the fact that there was, at present, no hair gel keeping it up.

I decided that I liked this softer look better than the usual gel spikes. It suited him well; it marked him as a sort of nonchalant and James Dean-eque. He was wearing a dark gray Clash t-shirt and some black sweat pants, and he yawned as he reached for a red bull over the fridge.

"Want one" He offered.

"No, I've got a cup of coffee waiting for me downstairs"

He raised an eyebrow, "Since when has that stopped you?"

"That is an excellent observation" I conceded as I entered the kitchen section of the apartment and reached for the beverage.

"So, why are you even here so early? Isn't it some sort of legal offense for anyone related to your mother to wake up before noon on a Saturday?"

I shrugged, "I try to live on the edge, but only when sufficiently motivated"

"I see. And what might be today's impetus?"

"The seven-and-a-half-th annual Star's Hollow Book Fair" I announced like a commercial spokesperson.

"Interesting"

I nodded, "Yeah, the half-th is a bit strange. Last time I visited Taylor said they didn't move on to the eighth because-"

"No, I mean it's interesting. The book fair" He said cutting off my ramble.

"Oh, well…yeah, it's great if you're…into that sort of thing"

"Aren't you into that sort of thing?"

I chuckled, "Well, yeah, I am. But not many other people, besides my sister, read very much, or at least in the same capacity as us"

Jess just nodded and made a quick round trip to his temporary bed-raft. I stared at him in confusion until he returned, _Howl_ in hand.

"Oh, I have that, you know. I could've lent it to you"

"This is yours" Jess shrugged.

I narrowed me eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"Relax. I just borrowed it. Left a couple notes in the margins"

I flipped through, mesmerized by the overwhelming addition of tiny black print covering each page.

"You have girly hand writing" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks"

I frowned, "You've read this before?" I asked.

"About forty times"

I stared up at him in disbelief, "I thought you said you didn't read much" I accused.

"Well…what is much?"

I scoffed, "Apparently we're equating 'much' with Avogadro's number"

"You're gonna have to explain that one in detail, Miss Gilmore. I'm just not picking up on the humor in that reference"

"Good bye, Dodger" I said turning to walk out the door.

"And here I thought you were just coming up here to see me get dressed" He called after me, " _Oliver Twist!"_ He added.

I smiled to myself and walked downstairs, I slumped into my seat at the counter just as Luke set my cup of coffee back down at my place.

"I heated it up for you. It was getting cold. By the way, what took you so long?"

"That miscreant nephew of yours and I were just having a chat about the technical definition of the word 'much'"

"Interesting" Luke grunted.

I narrowed my eyes, "De ja vu"

"I won't ask"

Jess emerged from behind the curtain just as I was finishing off my second cup of coffee. He had left his hair as it was upstairs, much to my delight, swapped his sweats for some loose fitting jeans, and thrown on a dark brown jacket and placed a copy of, _A Separate Peace,_ in his back pocket.

"Shall we go see what barn-raising shindigs this town can cook up? I think we should get going before Kirk eats all the books" He mused.

"Don't worry, that doesn't start until noon"

Jess lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Hey, would I lie about books?"

"Yes, you would" he replied.

I scoffed, "Prove it"

"You still didn't answer my question"

"The first rhetorical question, or the most recent?"

"When are we going?" Jess repeated.

"Well it starts at 8, so…"I glanced at the clock on the wall, "After I eat my pancakes"

"Oh, we all know just how much I _love_ watching you eat" Jess snorted.

I smirked at him, "You should love it I'm gorgeous" I teased.

Jess rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself that I didn't hear.

"Luke, could you throw in some chocolate chips?" I called, disregarding everything that Jess was saying.

 _Jingle jingle_

Dean and Rory walked into the diner hand in hand, an inquisitive expression on their faces at the sight of me and Jess exchanging such frequent pleasantries. Dean was in the same three classes as Jess and I and as far as I knew Dean and Rory had yet to hear Jess say more than 'huh' on any one occasion.

"Hey guys" I forced enthusiastically. I was a little perplexed at Rory and her boyfriend here at Luke's at 7:15 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hey" Rory said drinking some of my coffee. Dean smiled at me and I cringed, he was weirdly protective over me at school, especially when it came to Jess and it bothered me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well the book thing is today to I said I would join you and Rory and suggested maybe we could watch some movies afterward" Dean beamed at the fact that he had thought up that brilliant plan by himself.

"Aww, how thoughtful" Jess cooed from behind the counter.

Dean just gave him an annoyed and intimidating 'Don't go there look' while Rory looked at me hopefully.

"Oh well…that's great and all except I kind of already made plans with Jess" I said awkwardly.

Rory shrugged and said "Okay" as Dean barked "What?" annoyance clearly laced with disappointment in his voice.

I shied away from him and Rory shot him a look of confusion.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you or anything, _Dean"_ I started, emphasizing the annoyance in my voice, " But Jess is the only other person besides Rory that reads in pretty much the same capacity as me and I figured he would probably enjoy himself at the book fair, so I'm taking him"

Dean's nostrils flared and he shot a glare at Jess before forcing a smile on his face, "Okay well maybe we'll catch you later Chrystal" He mumbled before he and Rory exited the diner, Rory shot me a small smile and a thumbs up before leaving.

I groaned and turned back to Jess who was glaring at Dean as he walked away with my sister, "Is that guy always such a creep?" He asked.

I shrugged and started eating my pancakes.

At 7:55 I was polishing off my third cup of coffee and there was nothing left of my pancakes but syrupy crumbs and chocolaty residue, Jess and I left the diner and walked leisurely to the town square. In just five minutes, Gypsy would open the register and Taylor would take off all the tarps that had shielded the books from public view overnight.

I felt a rush of excitement comparable to the feeling a kid gets on Christmas morning when his or her parents are still in bed: that itch to open the presents immediately, the complete disregard of whatever consequences he or she may have to face once the parents wake up to find that half of the presents have already been opened.

At 7:59 I checked the clock on my cell phone for a 3rd time, Jess started laughing at my antics.

"What's so funny?" I huffed.

"You. You've checked your phone like three times in the last three minutes. Sixty seconds won't kill you, you know"

"I know. I know. I guess I'm just really excited about the book buying that's about to take place. Is it so wrong that I anticipate it so much?"

"Not wrong, per say, but very amusing nonetheless"

I scowled, "Well I'm glad you find my shortcomings comical"

"Your welcome"

"Ooh, ooh! Here he comes!" I said as Taylor approached the gazebo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Taylor began.

"Lady and gentleman" Jess muttered.

I elbowed him softly and shot him a warning look; he just smirked back at me.

"Welcome to the seven-and-a half-th annual Star's Hollow Used Book Fair. In just a moment Kirk will assist me as I unveil each of this year's major book selections"

"That's right" Kirk began, "In just a few moment, Stars Hollow, the whole world, really, will lay witness to the great unveiling of the greatest treasure known to man: Books. I'm talking volumes of paper printed with words, words printed in ink, all of them containing information—"

"All right, all right. Enough with the invocation, Kirk. Let's just get these tarps off" Miss Patty interjected from her seat on one of the gazebo's benches.

Jess and I stood in amused anticipation. Kirk had started to lift the tarps with a pair of oversized tweezers, trying his absolute hardest not to ruin the displays underneath.

"Oh honestly" Taylor muttered as he tore the tweezers from Kirks grasp and lifted the tarp masterly from the display.

"But you said to be careful!"

"I told you specifically not to rip the tarps off but to take care. I did not tell you to be so meticulous"

Kirk just flashed an offended glare at Taylor and stomped off in the direction of his mother's house.

"Is this town always so exciting?" Jess scoffed.

I giggled, "Only when Kirk is involved apparently, which is basically always"

It was noon and I was already exhausted from the extensive book buying. I had found a few gems so far: A pocket-sized _Inherit the Wind,_ a pleasantly unmarked copy of _Howl_ , an _Emma,_ a modern-English translation of _The Canterbury Tales,_ and _The Giver,_ a book which I considered a modern classic.

"I got something for you" Jess said as he snuck up behind me in the Astronomy section, the years exciting new addition to the used book fair.

"Ooh presents!"

I looked at him expectantly; when he returned my look expressionlessly I gave him my best puppy dog face and hoped he would cave.

"Huh. You're gonna keep doing that innocent staring thing until I give you the book, aren't you?"

I just nodded triumphantly, He sighed in mock upset and handed me a book of Emily Dickinson poems.

I grinned, "Oh my God, Jess! I love it! Thank you really" I said as I grabbed him into a tight embrace.

I pulled back and stared affectionately at the leather-bound book.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" I inquired, still mesmerized by the volume in my hands.

"If you don't mind Luke's"

"Luke's is perfect" I agreed "So besides my amazing gift, did you get anything good?"

"Yeah, actually. The first I'm not letting you borrow until I'm done—"

"Yes, you are. Continue"

"No, I'm not. It's the collection of short stories by this guy, Simon Rich. _The Ant Farm"_

"I want" I pouted.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I want a million dollars"

"No fun"

"And I got _Slaughterhouse 5_ and _Farewell to Arms,_ both of which I already own, but I left them at Liz's place and she wouldn't know where to find them to ship them"

"Wait. You actually enjoy Hemingway?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw you reading a book of his short stories when we first met; you're probably the only person I know who likes him. You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you"

I stopped walking and tilted my head in hopes of seeing him more clearly. Noticing that I was no longer walking in step with him, Jess paused too and turned to face me.

"Why are you only nice to me?" I questioned quietly.

"What?" he retorted, obviously feeling cornered.

"I mean, you come here, to this town, you don't seem to care about anyone or anything, and you get in fights at school—"

"How do you know about the fights?"

"Lane told me about one of them, you obviously have no intentions of making a nice-guy reputation for yourself or of being a nice guy, for that matter, and then you're totally nice to me. Really nice, I don't get it"

"I guess…You wouldn't hurt me" He stated flatly.

The words stung in an unusual way. I could taste the sincerity in what he had said. It was tangible. I could see that Jess had been hurt badly by the people who had been in his life before. More importantly, Jess had chosen to make this fact known to me. What was most interesting to me, however, was the tone he used to convey this information. It told me that I shouldn't ask questions or let him know that I knew what he obviously had wanted me to know. It didn't make the situation awkward or uncomfortable, but it bonded us, gave us a ground on which to build a relationship. A weird, confusing and totally undefined relationship.

"You wouldn't hurt me either" I pointed out in the same manner.

I smiled to myself as I began to walk forward catching up with Jess and signaling him to continue to the diner.

Around 4 o'clock I was exhausted and headed home, Rory, Dean and my mom were having a movie marathon. I decided to join them, sitting on the couch with my mom.

Halfway through _Better off Dead_ , my mind slowly drifted back to Jess, I had come to a new understanding with him about his past and his present. We had this real and extremely confusing relationship—one based on silent companionship and understanding.


	5. Chapter 5:Snow, Fights and Food

A.N: So I had an idea for Chrystal. Honestly I wanted her to seem like she was tame like Rory because she's trying to start fresh with her mom, I feel like there needs to be a trigger that causes her to go back to her old ways, she's not as tame as she's acted so far and so I'm going to introduce said trigger in either this chapter or the next, probably this one because I'm going to follow the story line of the brace bridge dinner. Hope you're enjoying the story though and I would love even more reviews!

Polyvore link: chapter/set?id=204891850

Chapter 5: Snow, Fights and Food

"How do you like that mouth?" Mom asked us as we stood in the town square building our snowman for the contest. Rory and I shared a look as we took in the face of our snowman.

"Um, it's not very mouth like" I commented slowly.

"Oh, I think it works" Mom scoffed back.

"It's tilted to the side!" Rory argued.

"Yeah, no, it was intentional. It gives her a unique expression" Mom explained pointing to the snowman- snow _woman's, face._

"Like she had a stroke?" I snorted before flicking the mouth off of our creation.

Mom gasped and glared at me, "Fine, I'll just use the Mrs. Potato Head lips"

"No, forget it, put stroke-mouth back on. It's not like we're gonna win this anyway" Rory sighed

Mom and I looked at Rory in surprise, "Whoa, bad attitude" I mumbled.

"Guys, face it. That is the single most incredible snowman I have ever seen" She said pointing behind us to this beautifully sculpted scrooge snowman that some guy was working on.

"I'm sorry, that snowman is way over the top, way too showy. It's screaming 'I'm incredible, I'm special, look at me" Mom ranted.

"Kind of the point of a snowman-building contest right?" I asked with a smirk.

Mom shot me a look "Enough out of you quippy, Hmm, I hate this man with every fiber of my being" She finished glaring back at the masterpiece and the man creating it.

I followed her scowl and shrugged, "He looks nice"

"He's a ringer!" Mom accused.

"How do you figure?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Someone recruited him, promised him a handsome sum; financed his theatrical snowman accoutrements, so he could snatch victory away from a deserving local in order to bag the contest prize for himself" Mom explained insistently.

"Seems a little elaborate considering that the prize is a set of new US quarters" Rory replied.

I rolled my eyes, "This is where I take my leave, this rant is just like the one you did when we were debating whether or not gummy worms were better than gummy fish, the shape does not change the flavor mom and that guy is not hired to steal the prize" I finished.

Mom shot me an incredulous look, "My heart is breaking! How can you tell your mother, the vibrant women who birthed you, these awful things?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rory, "I'm getting coffee, I'll bring some back for you because mom is losing it"

"Okay, ooh, ooh bring me a donut too" Rory added.

"Ooh me also, with extra chocolate and extra donut!" Mom shouted after me.

I shook my head and walked over to Luke's, the place was packed so I had to maneuver my way to the counter, Jess was pouring coffee for an elderly couple when I walked in, I stood at the counter and we made eye contact. He gave me a small smile and I smiled back.

Since the book fair, Jess and I had gotten along comfortably. Almost too comfortably. We always sat together at lunch and debated music and whatever else we could argue about, or we chatted extensively about whatever it was we were reading.

Luke came out of the kitchen and walked over to me an awkward smile in place, "Hey Chrystal what can I do for you?"

I smiled, "um can I get three coffees to go and two donuts" I asked politely.

"Sure thing" He responded walking over to the coffee pot.

As I waited, Jess walked up to me a smirk in place as he leaned against the counter.

"So have you been reading the book I got you?" He asked.

I smirked back at him, "Of course I have, and it's great"

"Yeah It's a good book of poems" He responded.

I shot him a curious look, "I never pegged you as the poetry type" I commented.

"I'm not" He said pointedly.

"Well so far, it's been _Howl_ , _Dickinson_ …"

"I'm not the poetry 'type'" He said, using finger quotes to emphasize his distaste for the word.

"If you say so…"I teased.

Jess scowled and I let out a small laugh, Luke walked over with my order and I grabbed the stuff, I handed Luke some bills and looked back to Jess, "See you at school, Mr. 'Not the poetry type" I mused before walking back to the town square where my mom and sister were watching the man power buffer his snowman master piece while our snow woman's head had fallen off.

"Coffee?" I asked, they nodded sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school day was pretty uneventful, mom had texted me to tell me her big event at the Inn was turning into a town event and to meet her at the diner so she could tell me the plan. I had stood out front hoping to run into Jess on his way home but I didn't see him around anywhere.

With a sigh I start walking towards the diner, I stop when I see Jess fighting Chuck Presby on the front lawn. Chuck had just socked Jess in the face and my heart stopped, I dropped my back pack and started running towards the group of people that surrounded them. Jess had just punched Chuck back and I pushed past the people just standing there and screamed a loud "Stop!"

Jess paused when he saw me and Chuck saw this as an opening and tackled him to the ground delivering another punch to Jess' face. In a split decision I ran up and kicked Chuck in the side as hard as I could, he fell to the side and I kicked him once more in the stomach.

He laid there groaning, "You stupid bitch" He growled up at me.

I glared down at him, "Fuck you" I spat, kicking him once more.

Jess grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from Chuck and the crowds of people, I looked at him in concern and touched the bruise forming on his cheek lightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He nodded and gave me a smirk, "I really thought you were a goody two shoes just like your sister. Then I heard the word 'fuck' come out of your mouth and I watched you kick a guy several times, I can die satisfied Gilmore"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm; He looked at me in mock hurt.

"Stop hitting people" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him brightly Jess gave me a genuine smile back and opened his mouth to say something before Dean came running up interrupting us.

"Chrystal are you okay? What the hell were you thinking getting in the middle of the fight like that you could have been hurt" Dean scolded me.

I looked up at him in exasperation, "Dean leave me the hell alone!" I finally snapped.

Dean looked down at me in confusion and shock, "W-what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me!" I hissed.

I glanced at Jess to see a huge smirk on his face and a look of pride as I yelled at Dean, I shook off the feeling of butterflies and looked back at Dean who was glaring at Jess.

"I'm not your girlfriend, in fact your girlfriend is my sister and she's right across the street at the diner, stop harassing me. I don't know what you think is going to happen but I'm starting to think you have some weird twin fantasy you want to play out, well newsflash, I'm. Not. Interested. So run along Deano before I kick you like I kicked Presby over there" I ranted angrily.

Jess snorted and tried to cover the grin that was on his face, Dean glared at the both of us, "Whatever" he muttered before stocking away in the opposite direction.

"Priceless" Jess mused.

"Oh shush you, I gotta go, try not to get into any more fights I don't want to have to save you again" I chuckled.

Jess lost the smile and scowled, "You did not save me I had it handled" he muttered.

I shook my head and smiled, "Whatever you say Jessie" I mocked.

His scowl deepened, "Oh jeez, don't call me that" he scoffed.

I laughed again and walked away from him to meet my mom and sister at the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, did Bootsy RSVP?" Mom called to Rory from the couch as she looked down at the room arrangements, I sat next to her reading the Emily Dickinson book of poems.

"Yeah, he's coming" Rory replied as she walked in with three drinks in hand. She set them on the table and sat next me.

"Thanks. Is he bringing anybody?"

"He's coming solo" Rory responded taking a sip of her beverage.

"Okay. I'm gonna put him in room 16 with Luke" Mom decided.

I looked up from my book, "You can't do that"

Mom groaned, "Come on, let me have my fun."

"Luke's coming with Jess" I said simply.

Mom shrugged at me and grabbed her drink, "Well, I'll put Jess in with Miss Patty"

Rory snorted, "There will be no Jess left in the morning"

Mom huffed and wrote something on the room listing, "You both stink"

I stood up and set my book down before picking up a pile of Holiday cards.

"Are these last year's cards or this year's?" I asked curiously.

"This year's, of course" Mom scoffed.

"Don't scoff. Last year's set were still sitting here 'til Halloween" Rory argued for me.

Mom looked at her defensively "Hey, if that's a crack at my housekeeping skills...well then, okay" She finished with a shrug.

I flipped through the cards and made a face at one of the ones that came up, "Wow'

"What?" Mom asked.

I showed her and Rory the picture, "This is one ugly looking baby. Whose baby is this?"

"That's your second cousin's Stan's. Poor kid" Mom said shaking her head.

Rory made a face as well, "Ugh, he got Stan's everything."

Mom smiled, "That's not even the ugliest baby in the bunch."

My eyes widened, "You're kidding"

I flipped through more pictures in the pile and found another ugly baby, "Ouch!"

Mom chuckled "That's the ugliest baby in the bunch"

"I don't understand why people put pictures on cards" Rory announced.

Mom nodded in agreement, "Do they not understand we are unapologetic mockers?"

"There's an unexplained innocence in the world" I muttered.

I froze at the next Holiday card I saw in the pile

Mom noticed my sudden mood change as I stared at the card blankly. "What is it sweets?"

"Dad" I answered shortly dropping the card on the table.

"Oh" Mom said as she and Rory looked at the card.

"And the woman I'm assuming is Sherry" Rory asked.

I glared down at the happy looking couple, "The one and only, perky bitch" I muttered.

"Chrystal…"Mom said softly.

I shrugged indifferently, "It's whatever mom he made his choice"

Mom gave me a sympathetic smile as I plopped down into one of the arm chairs, letting the anger wash over me silently.

Mom looked over at Rory, "Hey, question about the room list" She said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Room 31 - why is it empty?"

Rory nervously twisted the end of her sleeve, "Oh yeah, I wanted to run an idea by you"

"Run it"

"I thought maybe a certain depressed man and his wife could stay there"

"Woody and Soon-Yi?" Mom responded with a chuckle.

Rory cleared her throat, "Um, Grandma and Grandpa"

Mom groaned, "Ugh, you've got to be kidding"

"But this could help to cheer him up" Rory argued.

I started to tune them out as they argued back and forth about the grandparents, I opted out of Friday Night dinners seeing as how I'd only met Emily and Richard when I was a baby and once when I was 7, I didn't even see my own grandparents who I'd actually met and known for 17 years. I didn't want to sit there while they made plans for my future but a part of me knew I didn't have a choice, just like my dad didn't.

I looked back at the stupid Holiday card of him and Sherry. 'She really ruined everything' I thought bitterly as the dark mood dragged me down deeper. I needed a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night we were at the Inn for the Brace bridge dinner, despite my foul mood I'd been stuck in I dressed nicely for my mom. I didn't really say a whole lot to mom and Rory after I'd seen the holiday card. I just wanted to be left alone.

Mom was making sure that everything was ready and Rory was greeting all the guest, I stood off to the side glaring at the ground with my arms crossed hoping no one would approach me.

But of course that was just wishful thinking, Rory and Dean approached me and I shot Dean a glare before plastering a smile on my face for Rory, "Hey what's up Ror"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing? You've been quiet tonight" Rory said in concern.

I shrugged, "it is what it is, I'll be fine" I muttered.

I hear Dean scoff and I look up and follow his gaze to see Jess walk through the door, I feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach and can't help a small smile to grace my face.

"I didn't know he was coming" Dean hissed.

Rory looked up at him confused, "Who?"

"Jess" he snipped.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Rory asked in slight annoyance.

Dean looked down at her in surprise, "Not really" he mumbled.

I snorted and looked at him in disbelief.

"Dean..." Rory huffed.

Dean sighed and shot me a look, "It's just that, he got into this fight with this guy at school, and Chrystal here got in the middle of it and broke it up. I tried to see if she was okay and she went off on me. Jess is a bad influence on her he just brings trouble"

I gaped up at him feeling the anger from before intensify, "Dean" I hissed.

Rory looked at me, "Why would you do that?" She asked.

I scoffed, "Rory, seriously your boyfriend needs to mind his own fucking business!" I snapped.

"I'm trying to help you, that jerk could get you in a lot of trouble" Dean chimed in.

"Shut up! I get into trouble on my own. You don't even know him so stop trying to tell me what's best. The both of you" I stated coldly before flashing a look of hurt at my sister and storming away from the couple.

This was not my night I thought as I sat down in one of the chairs away from the groups of people in the lobby.

"Hey everybody, will you gather round? Everyone, everyone! First of all, I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never ever to be held again because Sookie's on the verge of a nervous breakdown Brace bridge Dinner" My mom announced to the lobby.

"I'm fine, everything's fine" Sookie called.

"I also want to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I can throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night. And so, since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friend's every day, I have arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride. So, uh, line up and keep it orderly. There are two per sleigh and no cutting in front of each other - that goes for everyone. Except me, cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss a ride in a horse drawn sleigh. Come on" Mom continued before showing us outside to the horses.

I was the last to get on a sleigh and I was glad because it meant that I got to be alone, which seemed to be the safest option for me. I pulled the soft blanket over my lap.

The driver looked back at me, "You alone miss?"

"I'm alone" I called back

The sleigh started moving and I took a deep breath just enjoying the snow around me that is until Jess jumps into the seat next to me. I let out a small shriek and he smirks I scowled at him and scooted in my seat.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

Jess just continued smirking and pulled some of my blanket over his lap. "Well, I heard it was two to a sleigh - no more, no less. You were breaking the rules"

I scoffed, "I'm a rule breaker, or are you just figuring that out, you could've hurt yourself" I muttered.

"I live on the edge. I can jump out if you want" Jess teased.

I crossed my arms, "Doesn't matter to me" I stated.

Jess shot me a look, "Are you mad at me or something?"

I shook my head but didn't answer; instead I opted for staring at my lap as the sleigh moved through town.

Jess scooted closer to me, "I can't read your mind Chrystal" He mumbled.

"I got into a fight with Rory and her boyfriend. Over the fight you were in earlier with Chuck. On top of that I saw this stupid Christmas card of my dad and his terrible girlfriend and it just ruined my day" I explained shortly.

"You and your dad were close?" Jess asked.

I nodded, "When Rory and I were born, my mom wanted to keep the both of us. But my dad insisted that he could take care of one of us and so they set us in the middle of the room and let us decide. I crawled to dad and Rory crawled to mom. My dad and I were best friends, sure I'm the wild child, I used to party and date a lot and I was always getting into trouble but my dad just laughed it off with me and that's how it was. Then his new girlfriend comes along and ruins it all" I ranted angrily, clenching my knuckles.

"I'm sorry" Jess said softly.

I looked over at him, "I sound like a spoiled brat I know. I had an awesome dad who let me do whatever I want. I know it's not that bad it could have been worse" I said lamely, feeling embarrassed.

Jess shrugged, "He abandoned you. I get why you feel the way you do"

I nodded awkwardly and looked at him slyly, "So, why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?" Jess asked looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean, school's out and you don't like it here, so why don't you just go home?"

"My mom didn't want me to"

"I don't believe that" I countered.

"That's your right, I guess" Jess shrugged.

"Did Luke say she didn't want you to?" I asked.

Jess chuckled bitterly, "Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay. It wasn't his idea. That's good"

"What?" I asked looking around the town square now.

Jess pointed towards the gazebo, "Your snowman. Snowwoman, actually"

I looked at him impressed, "You know which one is ours?"

Jess nodded, "It definitely has the most personality. Kind of looks like Bjork"

I grinned widely, "That's what we were going for" I said excitedly.

"Yeah?" Jess smirked.

I nodded, "But everyone thinks the one on the end is gonna be the winner"

Jess raised his eyebrows at me, "Really? It's so overdone"

"I agree"

"You should win" he stated.

I smiled, "No argument"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for the dinner and we were all sat at the table while mom stood at the head of it with a camera, everyone was in an animated conversation, including Jess and I as we sat next to Luke.

"Quiet please, everybody. Before the, uh, button popping and the bloating can commence, say cheese" Mom called.

Jess swung his arms around my shoulders and we smiled for the camera "Cheese!"

Mom took the picture and Jess let his arm linger around my shoulders for a little bit longer before moving it and setting it on the table. Our hands brushed and I felt my heart speed up at the contact, I glanced at him and he smiled.

"Uh, now, ladies and gentlemen, Damen und Herren, um, the moment you've been waiting for, I give you the Brace bridge Dinner!" Mom called out.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. We just need a quick minute, please" Sookie announced.

Mom looked at the group flustered, "Which will be starting in one quick minute" she said quickly before running to Sookie.

"You ever think about that? You can't have a quick minute because it's always sixty seconds" Bootsy said across from me.

I snorted as Luke shot him a look and said "Shut up"

Jess leaned in close to me, "I feel like this is going to be interesting" He whispered in my ear.

I felt chills run down my spine as I nodded in agreement.

Rune walked into the dining room, dressed up in olden day garb, "Welcome Lords and Ladies. I call upon these sprightly horns to commence our proceedings"

Some horns play and cut Rune off he looks at the horn player in annoyance, "Hey Chuck Mangione, you wanna back up a step?"

"And we're off." I mutter to Jess who smirks back at me.

"And now, fair people, I present my Lord and Master, the honorable Squire Brace bridge" Rune called.

Jackson enters the room dressed as the Squire and I let out a sharp laugh and cover my mouth hoping no one but the people near me heard me. Jess muffled his own laugh and Luke shot us a warning look but also looked like he was trying to hold back his own amusement.

Jackson sat down at the head of the table, "Lo! Now has come our joyfullest feast. Let every man be jolly"

"We should've eaten before we came" Jess muttered to Luke.

Luke shot him a look "Shh! …And yeah" he muttered back.

"Humble servant, bring us the first course to dine with pleasure. Mm, methinks it be a butternut squash soup" Jackson continued.

"Ah, methinks you're right Squire Brace bridge, thus and verily" Rune responded.

"And verily thus"

I leaned over to Jess again, this time my hand touched his arm, "They're the Old England Abbot and Costello" I joked.

Jess chuckled softly and nodded in agreement, I moved my hand from his arm and felt tingly, not good at all I thought nervously.

"'Tis perfection, but extremely hot" Jackson announced as soup was walked in to be placed in front of us.

"My Lord, do you need aid? Wouldst thou have thee ice thy tongue?" Rune asked.

"Ah nay, Rune, nay. To the guests thou shall serve the soup!" Jackson called.

The soup placed in front of us was interesting, I didn't want to know what it was so I just dug in and didn't ask questions, such is the Gilmore way but Jess and Luke stared at it like it was from another planet

"What's the white stuff?" Jess asked.

Luke stared closer at the soup, "I think it's cheese - or cream"

"And the green stuff?" Jess pointed.

Luke stared at it before dipping his spoon in, "I think it's…best picked off" He answered.

Jess looked over at me and groaned in distaste, "How are you eating this stuff?"

I shrugged, "I'm a Gilmore we don't question food usually"

"Well…is it any good?" Jess asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yeah it's not bad, just don't ask Sookie what's in it. That's my motto"

Jess shook his head but tried the soup anyway, I smiled at the face he made and continued to eat my soup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Rory, mom and I were in one of the Inn rooms getting ready for bed, mom and Rory were discussing the grandparents and I was sitting on the edge of the bed lost in thoughts of Jess and what I was going to do about the newfound feelings I had.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rory's shriek, "Mom!"

I stood up and walked over to what Rory was looking at and the ugly baby picture stared up at me.

"What honey?" Mom asked innocently.

"You put the picture of the ugly baby in my bed?" Rory accused holding up the offending photo.

Lorelai shook her head quickly, "I didn't, I swear. That ugly baby is stalking us. Run away!"

"Poor baby, it's not his fault." I said looking at the photo.

"I think it's a she" Mom pointed out.

Rory and I frowned, "Poor baby, you picked the wrong parents. Hey, have you heard from Dad recently?" Rory asked.

Mom shot me a look to see how I would react, I kept my face blank "Uh, What dad - your dad?" she stuttered

Rory shot her a look, "Yeah, our dad"

Mom looked at her with a frown, "Why?"

Rory shrugged, "Because he's my dad, and he usually checks in this time of year and he hasn't checked in yet. I mean, I know he's probably busy with Sherry and the new apartment and I know we said we were icing him out but still...what?"

Mom sighed and looked at us guilty, "There may have been a call"

"There may have been? You don't remember?" I snapped.

Mom winced, "Well things have been so hectic, you know, with the Brace Bridge Dinner, and um, building a snowwoman, and planning the ugly baby gag, that took time"

"Mom?" Rory sighed.

Mom threw her hands up, "Yes, he called! He called, he called, he called and invited you and Chrystal, and it's not too late to go. He called and invited you guys, so there you go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, so there"

"He invited me over?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, are you deaf?" mom griped.

"No, I'm just trying to remember when I was asked to be on one of those prank shows" I ground out.

"You aren't; the gist is he invited you, okay? He said that he missed you Chrystal and I'm sorry kid but I've been talking to him since you've been here. He wanted to know how you've been doing and if you've been staying out of trouble. He was worried you wouldn't adjust" Mom relented.

I could feel my body shaking as fury ran through me, "Why didn't he invite me himself" I hissed.

"Because he didn't think you would talk to him and he was pretending to be considerate by running it by me first now that I'm taking care of you"

"Was he maybe not pretending to be considerate, and actually being considerate?" Rory questioned.

I shook my head, "I can't listen to this right now, I'm going for a walk" I growled.

I stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind me, I was still in my dress and heels but I didn't care right now I walked outside the Inn.

I didn't expect to run into Jess who also happened to be leaving the Inn, He stopped walking when he saw me. I walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't really want to talk about it right now" I murmured.

"I'm going to go destroy the snowman competition, want to watch?" Jess asked.

I smirked, "sure" I replied, giving into my reckless streak.

We walked towards the town square and stood by the fancy snowman, "Chrystal Gilmore, reckless once again. Maybe I am a bad influence" He teased.

"You don't know everything about me" I shot back.

"I have some ideas" He replied.

"Oh, really? And what would those ideas be?"

Jess glanced down at his feet and then back up at me but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Jess. I'm curious. What else do you think you know about me?"

Jess smirked, "A gentleman never reveals a lady's secrets" Jess retorted with a mocking tone of chivalry.

"Actually, a gentleman doesn't claim to know a lady's secret to begin with, especially when he doesn't" I responded bitingly, feeling the irritation of tonight's events resurface, I didn't understand why he wanted me to tell him so bad.

"Are we gunna do this or not" I asked gesturing to the fancy snow man.

"Sure" Jess replied nonchalantly, ignoring my tone. "Go ahead"

I frowned, "What, what do you mean?"

"I mean" Jess drawled, "Go ahead and destroy the competition"

I crossed my arms, "Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

"I thought it might be a good show"

I glared at him, "Wh-" I began to protest but he quickly interrupted me, using the most innocent, small- town, 'Gee whiz' voice he could muster.

"Now, Chrystal, I would _**Never**_ do something like that. It would be wrong. Somebody worked long and hard to create this here masterpiece" He explained, resting one hand on the snow sculptures hunched shoulder. "I'd never think of destroying it and you know, actually, I'm surprised you would" Jess shook his head disapprovingly and clicked his tongue like one would to a misbehaving child.

My mouth fell open in astonishment.

"What's your defense?" Jess inquired. "Explain to me why you would have the audacity to so boldly critique this fine work of art"

I frowned, "B-but you said! This was your idea" I spat out flustered.

I stopped seething when I noticed the pleased smirk on Jess' face, "Jerk" I muttered.

"Had you going didn't I?" He laughed.

"Oh you're so gunna get it!" I exclaimed as I snatched up a handful of snow and molded it into a snowball.

I was taking aim when Jess darted behind the "ringer" snowman. On a mission and therefore not thinking clearly, I instantaneously re-aimed and hurled the ball his direction. It immediately smashed into the snow sculptures cane, breaking it in half.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, my hands flying to my mouth.

Jess peaked around the snow sculpture and saw what I did, then looked up at my shocked expression.

"Nice aim, Ryne Duren"

"I did not mean to do that" I defended.

"You sure?" Jess teased. "Cuz it seemed to me like you did it on purpose"

"I did not" I argued. "Do you think you can fix it?"

"Fix it?" Jess asked sarcastically. "Do I look like a snow doctor?"

Glancing down at himself and then returning his gaze to me, he continued, "I'm not wearing a white coat, and I definitely don't have a stethoscope on me. But then again, snowmen don't really need medical instruments, do they? Maybe you should just hold a flame to him and put him out of his misery. I think I have a lighter here somewhere" he finished, showing his hands in his pockets and feeling around for a lighter.

"This is not funny" I lied, trying really hard to smother the smile that was tugging on my lips, "What if it was that man's dream to win this contest?"

"Then he's pathetic" Jess declared.

"You're awful" I said not able to suppress the smile anymore.

"Me?" Jess asked, feigning insult. "I didn't turn Frosty into a gimp! Now he really is gonna be thumpety-thump-thumping around town!"

I was now laughing, but Jess kept going, "How does it feel Miss Gilmore, to know that you have viciously robbed America's beloved Christmas idol of his jolly, happy soul?"

"Isn't Santa Claus America's beloved Christmas idol?" I asked,

"Oh, sure, take away Frosty's title too! You're heartless!"

"I know. You're right" I despairingly agreed. "I am so insensitive. I'm belittling Frosty. I'm laughing at his misfortune. And what's even worse than that, I broke his cane and enjoyed it" I admitted.

"Tonight was that bad huh?" He asked.

I sighed, "My dad wants me to visit. But I'm not going to go and my mom has been keeping him updated about my life behind my back. He doesn't deserve to know how I'm doing" I huffed.

Jess nodded slowly, "Well you know" Jess started. "Since you admit that you enjoyed destroying this and according to you, Frosty here is ruined, why stop now?"

Walking towards me he handed me another snowball, "Go at it"

"You have to help" I ordered, flashing a naughty smile.

"But I don't have a cause like you do"

"You could just pretend its Chuck Presby" I suggested.

Jess briefly considered the idea and then shrugged, "Good enough for me"

With that, we both started pummeling the snowman with snowball after snowball, breaking off a piece of hat brim, a chunk or shoulder, a finger or two.

After a while I grew frustrated and I was freezing cold, having forgotten my jacket, "This isn't working. I'm freezing and if anything this almost looks better than before we started, if that's even possible, it has a rugged charm now"

"Hmm" Jess contemplated, "You're right. Well, there's only one way to solve that"

He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, I slipped my arms in the sleeves and inhaled his scent, before I knew what was happening though; he'd effortlessly picked me up in his arms, carried me over to the snow sculpture, and dropped me on top of it. In mere seconds, I was sitting on broken remains of former contest shoo-in, stunned but laughing until my side hurt.

"I can't believe you did that! Now it really is ruined!" I said between gasping breaths.

"Huh, cuz that wasn't my intention" he said sarcastically.

I managed to adopt a straight face as I stood and brushed the snow off my dress, "Hey, I could've been hurt!"

"Death by snow pile? I think the only way that could happen is id you'd been under it instead of on top of it" He joked. "You're okay though right?" He asked nervously.

"Aside from frostbite? And participating in a brutal attack on poor, defenseless Frosty? Yeah, I 'm fine"

"I guess Bjork will have her day" Jess stated.

"Yes, she will" I agreed with a satisfied smile.

There was a brief silence as we both looked at each other- faces flushed from the cold, plumes of frosted air appearing with each breath we released.

Finally Jess broke eye contact and said with a grin, "Well now that that's taken care of—"

Kneeling down, he grabbed another handful of snow and started an all-out war with me. We darted back and forth among the snow people, being careful not to break my ankles or slip in these heels and avoid ruining the other contender's art. We struck blow after blow until we were both covered in snow.

After delivering a particularly on-target blow against Jess's left arm, I scurried to hide and bent down to re-arm myself. As I rose and moved to throw my new snowball, I was surprised to find him bent over just feet away from me, preparing his own weapon. Maniacally grinning in a way that would make my mother proud; I stealthily approached and was just about to drop the snowball down the back of Jess's shirt when he realized I was close. He jerked around to stop my attack; his action threw me off-balance, nearly sending me falling to the ground. At the last second however, he was able to grab my arms and prevent me from falling. We were both laughing as I planted my feet firmly on the ground and stopped to catch my breath.

Smiling, I looked up at him. Without even thinking, I said the first thing that came to mind. "You just interrupted what could have been a perfect romantic comedy moment, you know" I wanted to smack myself as soon as I said it.

Too late, Jess stopped brushing the snowball residue off his shirt and glanced up at me. He was about to comment but he stopped seeing the look on my face, instead he smirked. "Would've been a little cliché, huh?"

I smiled and started brushing the snow off of the coat he lent me. I saw my phone lying in the snow where it had fallen out of my bra during the snow fight. I moved to retrieve it, as soon as I shifted my position, my foot hit a hidden patch of ice, and I started to fall, instinctively reaching for the nearest object to hang onto. Unfortunately, I caught Jess by surprise. Instead of preventing me to fall, he landed with a thud on top of me.

The wind knocked out of both of us, all we could do was gasp for breath. As I started to focus on the situation, I found myself motionless, surprised at how close we were. Jess realized not a moment after and he scrambled to his feet, he held out his hand to me as I sat up, taking it I stood and much to my chagrin, I found myself face-to-face with him again. After a moment, Jess reached out to brush some snow from my hair. I let out a shaky breath as he did so and pulled away, coming to my senses.

Not missing a beat, he said casually, "Apparently, the romantic comedy gods don't appreciate being mocked"

"Yeah, mocking is never really good, you know, especially if you're a god" I rambled.

"Next time we better say twenty-Hail Sandra's as penance"

"Probably a good idea" I agreed, giving him a small smile.

"So…"I said, trying to fill the awkward silence that was quickly taking over.

"So"

"I bet it's really late" I said knowing I should go before my mom sends out a search party, but not wanting to leave.

"Or early, depending on how you look at it" Jess replied looking at his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3:30"

My eyes widened, "Oh my god, we've been out here for 2 hours? Shouldn't we have hypothermia or frostbite or something? I better go my mom's probably freaking"

"Okay" Jess said softly.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad Bjork will receive her rightful honor"

"It's only fair" Jess agreed.

"Okay, I should go" I repeated, stalling.

"You should go"

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you coming?"

"Well, you know Taylor. Once he finds out that someone tampered with the competition, he'll go crazy and launch a formal investigation. I'm gonna stay and cover up our tracks, get rid of the evidence"

"Spoken like a true delinquent" I teased.

"Night Chrystal"

"Night, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will"

With one last smile, I turned and headed back towards the Inn. As I walked, I decided that peaceful, solitary sleigh rides were definitely overrated.

A.N wow long chapter but totally worth it. One more step towards Jess and Chrystal. This was a cute milestone. Please Review!


End file.
